Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus comprising a position input device such as touch pads and the like provided at an interface.
Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus such as smart phones, tablet terminals and the like comprises a touch panel, in which a display and a touch pad are combined, as user interface. In these information processing apparatus, display item is sometimes operated by the touch panel. The operation includes the operation of copying URL (Uniform Resource Locator) described in an e-mail to a clipboard and pasting the copied URL to a browser. Also, the operation includes the operation of copying an imaged image to the clipboard and pasting the copied imaged image to an image processing application.
The item is copied and pasted by a user's touch operation to the item displayed on a display. After the item is copied to the clipboard, it is pasted at a desired position. It is difficult to intuitively determine whether copying the item to the clipboard is succeeded or not. Further, the user cannot select the item to be pasted from the clipboard through an intuitive operation.
United States Patent Application Publication No. US2012/0231884 discloses a game apparatus which is operable by a rear touch panel provided on the other side of a surface on which display device is mounted. The game apparatus displays a sub screen for providing function associated with an operation of the rear touch panel in addition to a basic screen provided by a running game program. According to the United States Patent Application Publication No. US2012/0231884, data stored in a clipboard is displayed on the sub screen while sorting the data by tabs. If the user drags and drops the data displayed on the basic screen, the dropped data is added to the clipboard.
According to the United States Patent Application Publication No. US2012/0231884, the clipboard (sub screen) is displayed on the display by operating the rear touch panel so that the basic screen and the sub screen are simultaneously displayed on the display. Due to this, the size of each screen is reduced. United States Patent Application Publication No. US2012/0231884 discloses a technology which displays the sub screen half translucently to overlap with the basic screen. In this case, display area is secured, whereas simultaneous operation of the basic screen and the sub screen is not allowed.